nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Rokhan
Rokhan, ein trollischer Schattenjäger, ist der engste Gefährte von Rexxar und einer der besten Späher des Dunkelspeerstamms. Er begleitete Rexxar auf all seinen Abenteuern in Durotar und folgte ihm in die Scherbenwelt, um mit Rexxar nach den Mok'Nathal zu suchen. Doch auch von ihm trennte er sich, als Rexxar seine Leute fand. Beschreibung Wrath of the Lichking In Wrath of the Lichking zog Rokhan nach Nordend, um den Dunkelspeerstamm gegen die Geißel zu führen. Man findet ihn nun im Drachensturz in der Drachenöde, wo er seine Männer gegen den Frostwyrm Sarathstra ins Feld führt. Warlords of Draenor In der Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor steht Schattenjäger Rokhan im Dienst der Spieler der Horde, in ihrer Garnison in Frostwall. Dort behält er die ständigen Bedrohungen für die Garnison im Auge und teilt den Spielern mit, wo sie zur Verteidigung gebraucht werden. Garnisonskampagne Rokhan führt in der Garnison von Frostwall die Kommandanten zu einigen Stationen der "Garnisonskampagne". Darunter: * Garnisonskampagne: Blutschlägerverbund. Beginnt mit: Die Suche nach Schattenjägerin Bwu'ja an den Steinzornklippen im Frostfeuergrat. * Garnisonskampagne: Eisernes Belagerungswerk. Beginnt mit: Sand im Getriebe beim Eisernen Belagerungswerk im Frostfeuergrat * Garnisonskampagne: Der Rat der Kriegsherren. Beginnt mit: Verdeckte Recherchen beim Wachposten von Mok'gol in Nagrand (WoD) * Garnisonskampagne: Nachtflutnest. Zone: Schattenmondtal (WoD). * Garnisonskampagne: Urfuror. Beginnt mit: Erwachen in Gorgoreks Ruh in Gorgrond. Battle for Azeroth In der Erweiterung WoW: Battle for Azeroth ist Rokhan einer der Charaktere, die nach der "Schlacht um Lordaeron" den Auftrag erhalten, den gefangenen Hochlord Saurfang aus dem Verlies von Sturmwind zu befreien. Nach der "Flucht aus Sturmwind" gehört er mit zu den Abgesandten der Horde, die gemeinsamen mit Prinzessin Talanji nach Zuldazar reisen und dort im Hafen von Zandalar anlanden. Quest 110: aus Sturmwind Rokhan war noch nie zuvor in Zandalar gewesen, und Zuldazar war größer, als er sich es hätte vorstellen können. Doch er mahnte die Champions, sich in Acht zu nehmen. Die Zandalari mochten geschniegelt und gestriegelt wirken, aber es waren immer noch Trolle. Jenen gegenüber, die Schwäche zeigten, waren sie unbarmherzig. Aussage Rokhan. Zone: Hafen von Zandalar, Zuldazar. (02.05.2018) Nazmir Als Prinzessin Talanji darum bat, sie bei einer Expedition in den verfluchten Sumpf von Nazmir zu unterstützen, um die Bluttrolle dort empfindlich zu treffen und die Bedrohung für Zuldazar zu beenden, bevor sie mit ihrer monströsen Horde Zuldazar überfielen, schlossen sich Rokhan und seine Dunkelspeere zusammen mit den Champions der Horde Talanjis Expedition an. Quest 110: Nazmir Die Horde hat Talanji versprochen, dass sie sich um die Bluttrolle in Nazmir kümmerten, bevor sie Zuldazar angreifen konnte. Die Champions sollten sich gut vorbereiten, denn in Nazmir gab es keine Zivilisation, nur die Expedition und was immer dort lauerte. Also trafen sie sich bei Paku'ai Rokota vor dem Großen Siegel in Dazar'alor und brachen auf einem Pterrordax zum Sumpf auf, wo sie sich bei Prinzessin Talanjis Lager in den → Flussmarschen mit ihr trafen. Quest 110: Reise nach Nazmir Quest 110: Nazmir, der verbotene Sumpf * Prinzessin Talanji sagt: Begebt Euch mit Rokhan nach Nazmir. Ich treff Euch dort. Wir müss'n den Bluttroll'n 'n Ende bereit'n. * Rokhan sagt: Prinzessin Talanji schickt uns nach Nazmir. Wir brauch'n Eure Pterrodaxe, um da hinzumkomm'. * Paku'ai Rokota sagt: Ich lass meine Tiere doch nich' zu Bluttrollfutter werd'n. Aus Nazmir kehrt KEINER zurück, Mann. * Rokhan sagt: Genug gelabert, Schwester. Wir haben Befehle von der Prinzessin. Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Visionen von N'Zoth wird Rokhan der neue Anführer der Dunkelspeere und ihr Volksvertreter im neuen Rat der Horde. Vanion.eu: Patch 8.3 - Loreschnipsel: Die Zukunft der Horde, Tyrande & Sylvanas Pakt! (08.10.2019) Quellen Kategorie:Troll NSC Kategorie:Schattenjäger NSC Kategorie:Drachenöde NSC Kategorie:Verwüstete Lande NSC Kategorie:Frostwall NSC Kategorie:Zuldazar NSC